Touches of Frost
by brokenunicorn
Summary: Just a bunch of stories written in response to prompts. Open to new prompts. Latest prompt; Jack gets angsty with the help of a certain song...
1. Little Guardian

"Hood down Jack, inside rules" Jack huffed, shoving his hood back so that it fell across his shoulders, floating over to the window ledge and perching there to create frost ferns on the glass.

The guardians were meeting, as the now did once a week, although they often saw each other more frequently whilst going about their work. As great as the guardians were, he couldn't help but distance his self when we all sat together in the globe room, an outsider, the newbie of the group. Going from 300 years of solitude to suddenly having to maintain social contact isn't easy, you know?

To be honest, it could all be a bit overwhelming, and he could feel that soon, he was either going to end up running away and hiding out in Antarctica for a month or so, or he was going to snap.

It ended up being a snap, of course.

Their meetings always went the same way in the end, really. Short, pointless reports about how their work was going, which was fairly monotonous once Easter and Christmas were out of the way, what with Sandy and Tooth having important jobs, sure, but repetitive ones. Jack sat in the nook of the window the whole time, barely listening to the dull prose of his companions as he thought about the blissful white expanse on the other side of the glass. His arms practically itched with the need to feel the wind blowing past them. He felt trapped, like he was being watched, like someone was waiting for him to slip up or do something stupid. Like a stupid little _child._

"Jack? What about you?" Tooth's use of his name pierced through the haze he had worked himself into, and Jacks head shot up, almost causing him to fall from the ledge.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, everything's cool with me, snowballs and fun times as usual" Jack flashed her a toothy grin, making her fairies squeal in delight. "Had a great time with Jamie the other night, playing video games 'til late."Jack loved spending time with his first believer, who looked up to him rather than down at him, who never gave him the look they were giving him now, the concerned disapproval look, the parent look, the 'I'm the adult and I'm about to tell you off' look.

"Zat is vhy you missed dinner with us? To play? Jack, ve vorried about you when you did not meet us for dinner as usual, you should have told us vhere you would be. Is right thing to do, no?" North scolded, arms folded, naughty and nice tattoos in full display.

"Why? It's not like I've never missed a dinner before." Jack questioned, his confusion displayed clearly in his furrowed brow.

North chuckled, relaxing a little as he reached over to ruffle Jacks hair. The winter sprite stepped back from the touch, disgruntled.

"Because you are baby of the family, no? Ve must protect our youngest little guardian."

Jacks confusion melted into indignation as he shoved the Cossacks arms away from his shoulders, stepping back towards the window, where he knew he could escape if need be. "You're kidding me right? This _again_? I'm not a baby, North! Yes, I died young, so I'm always going to look 16, but I'm _older_ than you are! I was born in 1712, you weren't born until 1724, I'm a full 12 years older than you, would you _please_ stop treating me like a toddler? Jeez, I'm 317 years old, I've been around the block a few times guys, if I want to stay out and play zombie mania games with a friend I can, you're not my parents! Newsflash, they died a long time ago and so did any semblance of my childhood. If you want to think of me as a kid, why didn't I get any Christmas presents or Easter eggs, huh? And if I'm not a child, how come I have to report to you where I go? _Answer me!" _

The windows flew open as the wind rushed to comfort and soothe the winter spirit, the snow outside fast turning into a blizzard as the master of the season let his emotions reign. The other Guardians stumbled under the tremendous wind and their own shock as to Jacks revelation. Tooth was first to recover, worried more about her sweet tooth than about the wind bowling her over.

"Jack...it's not that we don't think you can take care of yourself, we do! We do." She swore as jack opened his mouth to argue. "It's just that you _look_ so young and we left you alone for so long...we haven't had a new member to the guardians in so long that I suppose we all just wanted to form a family unit. We know you're not a baby, Jack, and we're sorry if we came on too strong about it."

Jack deflated, dropping from the wind to land on the floor, looking exhausted all of a sudden. He leaned heavily on his staff, and Sandy and Bunny stepped forward a tiny ways just to make sure they were within reach if he fell.

"It's okay, just...tired myself..out. Sorry.." Jack was cut off by a huge yawn, showing his pearly whites, "bit touchy about being called a baby. I can..mm..take care of..myself. M'not weak" The winter spirit was leaning more heavily on his conduit of power now, almost slumping to the floor. North scooped him up and carried him to the couch as Sandy sprinkled dream sand over his head, all of the guardians understanding his outburst now. To Jack, the most important thing was to feel like an equal, to feel strong and like he was really one of them. And as he curled up on the couch, the wind drifting gently through snowy tendrils of hair, the guardians knew that he was.

He might not be a baby, but he would always be their little guardian.


	2. It's Catching part 1

Jack was bored. It was not good for a winter spirit to get bored, particularly this late in the season.

He'd been to visit Jamie three days ago, only to find him sleeping and sick, or so Sophie said. He had to admit, the kid looked ill, but it had been so long since Jack was sick himself that he found himself a bit disconnected from the idea of it. He tucked Jamie back into the kicked off covers and left a note in the frost patterns on his window, wishing him a speedy recovery, and that he would come and see him a few days later if he was any better. Sophie had babbled that Jamie had been in bed since early last week, coming down with it just after Jack had visited, and that their mom thought he would be back on his feet soon. Jack couldn't withhold the sigh of relief at the news that the disease, whatever it was, wouldn't affect Jamie too much. It was hard, in the times when he lived, so many simple illnesses turned out to be fatal, especially to children.

So visiting Jamie was out, and he didn't have any major snowstorms planned until tomorrow either. So what was he to do? Jack fisted his forehead as the beginnings of a strong headache prickled at his temples again, as it had for the past day or so. Obviously his intense boredom was having physical ramifications. Probably too much sitting near the fire, given how he could feel a light sheen of sweat on his face as he stood to open the window, swaying ever so slightly as the room readjusted. 'Woah, definitely too much heat' he thought as he unhooked the latch, allowing the wind to blow about his person, cradling and soothing him. Much better.

"Oi, Frostbite, close that, would ya?" Bunny grouched, slumping into the room with the other guardians not far behind. Oh, right. Meeting. How did he always forget about those? Jack sighed quietly, pushing the window shut and allowing his forehead to rest against the cool glass for just a moment before he settled in the window seat, his usual haunt during guardian meetings. The others, knowing his preference for being able to see the outside world, he was an elemental after all, oriented their chairs around his spot, allowing him to still feel included. It was nice, really, but today Jack wished it wasn't how they did things. He felt restless and tired, agitated by his consistent headaches, his muscles ached from fatigue, winter was a busy time for him and he supposed his body was protesting his efforts.

Plus, he felt really iitchy/i.

It felt like he had tiny fire ants all over his skin, biting him and crawling on him. He wanted to scratch and scratch and scratch until they all got off, just got ioff/i...but all the guardians were already staring at him. Sandy had a question mark posed above his head in dream sand, and bunny looked...concerned? That couldn't be right. North spoke first.

"Jack.. are you all right?" The guardian of wonder stared at him through his wide eyes, but his brow was furrowed. Jack quickly pulled his hands out of his opposite sleeves where they had been creeping up to scratch at his pale skin.

"Yeah, great, why? What did I do? If Phil said something-" Jack slammed his jaw shut as North held up a hand to stop his rambling.

"Jack, Jack, yeti have said nothing. You are fidgeting is all." Oh. Right. Jack guessed he wasn't as inconspicuous as he thought. Ah well, he'd just have to get those pesky ants off of him when no-one else was looking.

"Sorry" Jack grit his teeth, determined not to give the guardians any more cause for concern. And so the meeting progressed as usual, only to end slightly more quickly than usual as Tooth mentioned how Sophie had lost a tooth and how Jamie seemed so much better when she looked in on him, and had clearly been at least walking around the house if not the town if his discarded clothes were anything to go by. Jack had jumped from his seat, mischievous smirk in place, announcing his need to go and visit the child. The Guardians looked on worriedly as he stopped in his tracks, seemingly just staring at the wall for a few moments.

"Uh...Frostbite? It's a wall, mate." Bunny hopped forwards, waving a hand in front of the frost child's face, frowning when he received no interaction. Jack was so still, it startled the Pooka when he suddenly jumped, leaping for the window.

"Jamie! Wind, take me home!" he yelled as the wind caught him, spinning him into the sky. Bunny turned back to the other occupants of the room.

"Okay, is it me, or is he being more weird than usual?"


	3. It's Catching part 2

**PippaFrost: you read my work! i am so honored! also, he stared at the wall because part of the prompt was literally to have him staring at the wall and totally spacing out because of fever so yeah, i tried to include that :D hope you like part 2!**

* * *

Jack stumbled when he landed in Burgess, just a few feet from Jamie's home, lurching as he was suddenly overcome with a bout of nausea, which passed as quickly as it came. Luckily he hadn't eaten in the past few days, having seemingly lost all appetite. He could see the boy walking around his room through the window; Tooth was right, he definitely looked healthier than the last time Jack had seen him. Still a little pale maybe, but undoubtedly improved. Wincing as he straightened himself up, _god_ did his muscles ache something fierce, Jack floated up to rap on the child's window, smiling lopsidedly at Jamie's responding grin.

"Hey kiddo, feeling better?" Jack clambered in through the window Jamie had just opened, sitting cross legged on the neatly made bed whilst Jamie pulled the desk chair over to sit with him, shutting the window behind him against the bitter wind and increased snowfall that Jacks presence brought with him. It wasn't usually this bad though...

"Jack, you okay?" Shoot. Jamie had caught him rubbing at his temples again, trying to force the pounding in his skull to abate. Jack slipped him a disarming grin, laughing a little to ease the boys fears.

"I'm fine kiddo, just a little headache. Makes keeping the weather in check a little harder when you can hardly think about what you want for dinner, let alone snow fall averages." Again, at the mention of dinner Jacks stomach roiled, and he grimaced, ducking his head quickly so Jamie wouldn't be able to catch the expression.

Not quickly enough it seemed, as Jamie's eyes widened and his eyes shone with concern. Looking over the winter spirit, intentionally searching out what might be wrong, Jamie began to see some all too familiar symptoms in his best friend. Hands shaking slightly with fatigue, moving stiffly as though it hurt, eyes glazed and cheeks flushed with fever, headache, not being able to stomach the idea of food, it was all there. In fact, he would bet...

"Hey!"

Jamie grabbed Jacks hoodie sleeve, pushing it away from him and up the spirits arm, gasping for not one but two reasons. One, Jacks arm was covered in red spots just as his own had been a few days ago, and two, his skin felt warm even to Jamie, whereas it usually felt freezing cold to him. Fever then, and a high one at that. Jamie hissed at the temperature, and Jack pulled away, confusing dancing on his face.

"Jamie, what? What are those?" He asked, turning his arm this way and that, trying to see the dots marking his skin from every angle.

Jamie sighed. Of course Jack wouldn't know what they were. 300 years old, got it.

"It's called chicken pox Jack, it's an illness loads of kids get, and what I had. You probably caught it off of me, I'm so sorry Jack." Jamie turned away to hide his guilt. Ice blue eyes softened, and the spirit of winter dropped his arm to gather Jamie in them, pulling him to sit in front of him on the bed.

"Hey, none of this is your fault Jamie, okay? You didn't ask to get sick. And besides, I feel fine, honest. Cross my heart and hope to die, eat one of Kringle's apple pies." Jamie snickered at that, not pointing out that Jack already died, or that whilst anything made by Norths elves was probably dangerous, he doubted any of it was lethal. His smile drooped a little though as Jacks words registered.

"You can't lie to me and say you feel fine, Jack, not this time, I know what this feels like. You have to tell the other Guardians, it's only going to get worse."

Jack froze. Tell the other guardians? Tell them, that he, a 314 year old seasonal spirit, with all the powers of winter at his command, was struck down with an illness that attacked little kids during late winter? Yeah right. Besides, what good would it do anyway, it would just distract them from their work and cause them trouble. Jack told Jamie as such, leaving out how embarrassed he would be about getting a kids illness, knowing that would only get the boy riled up and defensive.

"Jack, I'm sure they wouldn't find it a burden, the guardians really care about you and I think they'd want to know." Jamie turned to Jack, unleashing the full force of his puppy dog eyes on the older -much older – teen.

Jack groaned, knowing he was fighting a losing battle here. "Fine, I'll go crying to mom and dad about how I can't take care of myself. I hope you're happy Jamie, Bunny is never going to let me live this one down." Jack strode to the window, thrusting it open and leaning out to let the wind take him. If possible, he went paler than he already was and grabbed on to the window frame as dizziness almost made him topple over. By the time Jamie scrambled over to the window to help, the spirit had recovered and left.

Jamie kept his eyes on the spirit flying on the wind until he was out of sight, then leant against the wall, thinking. He had no doubt that Jack was lying about telling the other guardians, and he was determined to make sure they knew before Jack went and did something really stupid in his sickness. He pushed off from the wall and hurried along the hall towards his sisters bedroom, struck with an idea of how to help their friendly neighbourhood snow spirit.

Easter was tomorrow, and it looked like he would need to talk to his sisters favourite bunny very soon.


	4. It's Catching part 3

**PippaFrost: haha its my first story for this fandom :D Im so glad you like it, you were my inspiration to start writing for rotg! New update, as promised :D **

**EmotionalDreamer101: im so glad youre enjoying it, I will admit i found the wall request entertaining myself, Hopefully you'll enjoy the delirium coming up too!**

* * *

"Sophie, ya li'l ankle-bitah, what're ya doin' wandering round, not hunting your eggs?" Bunny grumbled half heartedly in the direction of the two children, unable to maintain his anger in the face of the last light and the girl who invaded his warren that fateful easter. They had foregone their usual egg hunt in favour of waiting out for the tallest guardians visit, Jamie managing to talk his sister around after pleading that 'isn't Jacks _health_ more important than stuffing your face with chocolate?'.

"Bunny, we need your help. It's about Jack." Jamie felt his worries ease a little as Bunny's ears perked straight upwards, his posture tightening, knowing that the guardian was taking their conversation seriously and would listen to them as they tried to help their mutual friend.

"Snowflake? What about 'im?"

Jamie took a deep breath, steeling his resolve. It wasn't a betrayal of trust, it was good intentions. Of course, there was that saying about the road to hell to consider...

"Jack's sick!" Jamies mental preparation was rendered unnecessary by his sisters over-eager attitude, but he was quick to pick up where she left off.

"Bunny, Jack came to visit me while I was sick last week and I think he might have caught the chicken pox from me. I know what you're thinking" He hurriedly continued as the shape shifter opened his mouth to retort that what he was suggesting was highly unlikely, "He's immortal, but have you _seen_ him lately, Bunny? He looks like he's gonna drop any day now and when he came over earlier he was covered in spots just like mine and when I touched him his skin was burning, Bunny." The words left the young boys mouth in a rush and he was left breathing rapidly, trying to make up for the lack of air taken as he spoke.

"Please Bunny...believe us."

The Pooka softened as he looked at the kid, but he couldn't pull his mind from the happenings of the most recent guardian meeting. The odd phasing out; how Jack had seemed reluctant to close the window and remove his skin from the frosty glass. Maybe the Burgess siblings had a point. Bunny puffed out his chest, thumping the floor twice with his foot to form himself a rabbit hole. Bunny poised above the hole, ready to search out the youngest of their merry little band of misfits. He looked up at the concerned children, a disarming smile sliding on to his features, soothing their concerns.

"Don't worry little'uns, I'll take care of Jackie."

And he jumped in.

The winter spirit was surprisingly difficult to find, the wind very still and quiet despite the season. Bunny figured that meant Jack must have settled in one location, probably exhausted if Jamie's suspicions were correct. Probably at the pole, he guessed.

'If not collapsed somewhere, sick and alone', Bunny thought with a shudder, shaking his head to clear the unpleasant thoughts away.

Yet as he reached his destination, he could see that he was right in his first choice of location. Bounding from his hole, wincing as his sensitive paws hit the freezing snow, his keen eyesight told him that Jack was sitting in his usual window of the meeting room, lazily frosting the windows, hood up to hide his face.

Hood up? Never a good sign.

He made his way to the pole, bursting through the doors and sprinting to the meeting room, hoping to catch Jack alone before any of the others could interfere, knowing that would only cause the winter spirit to put on more of an 'I'm fine' performance than he was already going to attempt.

Luck was clearly not on his side today, he thought, as he was beat to the door by North, wandering in from the opposite hallway just as Bunny reached the room he frequented most often. Now that he was looking for something as he glanced over to the youth by the window, Bunny could see the tiny tremors that riddled his body. Deciding subtlety just wasn't the way now the other guardians were likely to join them, Bunny decided to grab the bull by the horns.

"Ya cold, Frostbite?"

Jacks head snapped up and Bunny grimaced as he saw the boy waver almost imperceptibly. The snow sprite ran a hand through his hair, wiping back some sweat Bunny was sure he must be aware of lingering on his skin. The kid made as if to roll his sleeves up, but stopped, biting his lip as he pulled them back down.

'Probably hiding the spots,' Bunny thought, all the evidence matching up to the conclusion that Jamie was right.

"Nah, s'really hot in here" Jack mumbled, and Bunny realised that although the room felt cool to him, maybe Jack really was hot. After all, regular kids got chills when they were sick, right? But Jack was the spirit of _winter_, so that wouldn't happen to him. He'd get hot flushes instead, probably.

Jack meanwhile, was struggling to stay upright, let alone ponder how his season linked to his symptoms. His vision was blurring, the room all melting into a murky collection of shapes as he squinted into the encroaching darkness. He heard more than saw Sandy enter, relieved that at least Tooth hadn't arrived yet, one less person to hide it from. Although, truth be told, he didn't think he was doing very well. His brain felt like mush and before he could stop himself...

"Hey Pitch, when'd you get all small and fat and gold, huh? You're all..sparklyyyyy..."

Multiple question marks appeared above the Sandman's head, a frown on his face. He floated toward their youngest team mate, only for the slurring speech to continue.

"Not 'fraid of you, just don't want the guardians to come looking for you here...m'hiding ssssomething from them. Not..their..problem..." Jack's head lolled back onto the glass behind him, his body finally succumbing to exhaustion.

* * *

**By the way I am still taking prompt requests, i do have a list to do but i will still take prompts for this fic series :D**


	5. Jack doesn't wear shoes

**PippaFrost: well now you know how i feel about your fanfic! **

**Miki Fubuki: I can't tell if thats a prompt or if you're referencing to the It's catching series, since Jack is sick in that, but if you want him to be sick with a cold specifically in another chapter, i can do that!**

**changeofheart505: oh my god i am cackling, YES YES YES WORKING ON IT. **

**Em: thankyou so much! **

**bookmaniac: ah, sorry this chapter isnt a continuation of that arc yet, but it's coming! meanwhile, i hope you like this one! **

**I like the idea behind this, but im not sure if i like how it turned out so let me know and as usual, leave your own prompts!**

* * *

Jack scowled, fists clenched in irritation. The elves had managed to sneak up on him whilst he was asleep, _again_. He didn't often sleep at the pole any more for that very reason, but North had commented on how he missed having the winter sprite around, so Jack had decided to hang around for a few days and hang out with the old guy.

He kind of regretted it now, to be honest.

As much as he loved the little troublemakers that ran around North's workshop all year, how great they were for a prank or two during the off season, they had an unhealthy obsession with Jack.

More specifically, with getting Jack to wear _shoes_. And this time, he couldn't seem to get them off He'd had them on for _two days_ now.

"North!" He yelled, tumbling through the corridors. He couldn't avoid it, his balance was off when he rode the wind, and he slipped and slid when he walked. Besides that, walking on the solid ground just reminded him of what the shoes were costing him.

He couldn't _feel_ it any more.

"Ah Jack, is seeing the elves have had their wicked way, yes?" The guardian of wonder chuckled as the winter sprite entered the globe room, grumbling words he ought not to know.

"Can you get them off?" He snapped, trying to reign in his temper. By the looks of the wind outside, he wasn't successful.

North tsked, leaning back in his chair. "Jack..the elves make you gift, no? Would not be hurtful to give back?"

Jack seethed. "North, you don't underst-"

"Besides, I know elf methods, shoes will come off in week or so."

Jack reeled back as if struck. A _week? _"Nonononononono" he chanted, circling the room in his awkward flight method, wringing his hands together, breath coming in short sharp breaths.

"Hey, what's up with Frostbite?" Bunny wandered into the room, having heard the voices of two of his fellow guardians. What he walked in on, though, confused him.

"Jack is having meltdown over elves making him wear shoes." North replied bluntly, confusion present on his features.

"Wh-" Bunny was cut off as the winter sprite began to sob, having fallen to his knees on the group next to the window, hands on the floor as if to grasp something that wasn't there. North's eyes widened in alarm, not wonder this time, and he walked over to the floored guardian, hesistantly laying a hand on his back. At the contact, however, Jack jumped back, as though attacked.

"Overreaction much? Jack, mate, they're just shoes." Bunny wished he hadn't said anything as fury and despair mixed on their youngest's face.

"You don't understand! I can't _hear _her, I can't..._hear_ her...I _need _to be able to touch the ground when I walk, i-it doesn't work the same with hands, I've tried!" The boy as frantic, tearing at the shoes with his hands, only managing to hurt his ankles as he twisted and tore at the offending footwear, accidentally scratching at his skin, his sharp nails drawing blood. Bunny winced as North yelped, trying to pull the spirits hands away from his pale skin. Jack didn't seem to notice the pain though, so determined he was in getting access to more of it.

"Jack, I don't understand, who can't you hear?"

"_Gaia of course!" _

The light bulb finally switched on for Bunny with those shrieked words. Sometimes it was easy for them to forget that Jack wasn't the same kind of spirit as the rest of them. They were chosen by Manny to be Guardians, made spirits just for the purpose of becoming guardians. Jack...Jack was brought back by Manny sure, but...

He was an _Elemental_.

He needed to feel the life of mother earth beneath his feet, his main contact point where the seasonal magic would flow through him, connecting him to the weather and nature of the earth, drawing power from him when it became too much -having all the power of winter building up inside him would be dangerous, for Jack and those surrounding him, Bunny supposed- and directing him in his tasks. That connection gave him access to the wind, practically the kids best friend...

That connection must mean the world and beyond to the kid.

"North, can you get them off him?" Bunny asked, all serious business with his tone. The arger guardian looked at him and nodded, sensing that there was something going on here he didn't understand.

"Then do it. It' not an overreaction. I'll explain later."

The removal was difficult, North first having to soak the distraught boys feet in some strange solution that must have stung at his cuts. He then gently cut into the shoes, removing them part by part from the boys red feet. Bunny sucked in a breath when he saw how swollen Jacks left ankle was, probably fractured from his unhindered and frantic attempts to remove the garments, twisting his thin bones this way and that.

"Sorry." The boy in question mumbled, hood pulled up and head facing down. Bunny smiled in sympathy, pushing the hood back and running a paw through the snowy strands.

"S'okay, mate. I understand, even if North doesn't yet. Ya needed 'em off. Looks like the big guys almost done, wanna go outside? Or will in here do?"

Jack smirked, wiping away the last remnants of tears from his panic. "Depends how much snow you think the workshop can handle."

"Outside then. Can ya use the wind 'til ya get there?" He smiled as Jack nodded, making sure his feet didn't yet touch the ground, allowing the wind to lift and rock him, its own unique brand of comfort. Bunny stopped in following the child to mumble to North.

"C'mon mate, seeing this'll help you understand." He helped the large guardian off the ground with a steadying paw and they emerged onto the balcony of the workshop, North grabbing a heavy coat from the armchair to wrap around the spring spirit.

"Ready Frostbite?" Bunny called, pleased to see Jack grinning back with a thumbs up as he allowed himself to drop to the snow.

As his skin made contact with the ground, Jack buckled, falling to all fours. Bunny had to restrain North from rushing to help.

"Wait."

The older looking spirit gasped as the snow and wind swirled violently around the fallen child, lifting him until he was fully erect. Even from the distance at which they now stood North could see the guardians eyes were actually _glowing_. His mouth fell open completely as the snow and wind bound together to form the shape of a woman, to whom Jack bowed, conjuring a flower of ice to present to her. She took it, hugging him swiftly before taking his hands into her own, allowing the glow to envelope them. The other guardians could hardly hear themselves think over the howling of the storm, braced against the side of the building.

As quickly as she came, the snow woman dispersed, leaving a smiling Jack, as the storm quietened. He had tears in his eyes, now their normal tone, but they could only be described as the tears of someone reunited with an estranged sibling. As he walked back to them, relishing the feel of the snow beneath his toes, Jack smirked at Norths face, half gormless and half astounded.

"Never _ever_ separate an elemental from mother earth, North." he laughed, allowing Bunny to lead him inside to see to his swollen limb

And years later, after an incident in which Jack managed to slice open his foot, and Tooth tried to present the boy with a pair of winter boots to wear, North's cry of "No!" was the loudest of them all.


	6. Don't fear the reaper

PippaFrost: aww, im so glad you liked it :D now go update your fic and we'll be even ;)

AyameKistune: Your wish is my command!

Caithlinn13: Thankyou so much! writing can be hard but i always love doing it :D

Sorry this one took a couple of days guys, family troubles :S but oh well, have some angsty fluff!

* * *

Jack lingered at the edge of the lake, allowing his staff to tap at the edge of the Ice, leaving frost patterns in its wake. It was December 21st, and he had evacuated the pole, leaving North to his duties at this his most busy time of year, not that that was the reason for his departure. In truth, he had felt the need to get away from the hustle and bustle of the yeti working around him, everyone far too full of holiday spirit for his liking on this particular day.

His death day.

Now, Jack wasn't particularly hung up about his death, he saved his sister, what better cause could he give his life for? It was just that he felt he had to _feel_ something, if that made any sense, which he was sure it probably didn't. To be honest, he felt more bitter about what he'd lost that day then what had happened. He mourned for his little sister, who he had out through the torment of seeing her brother drown to save her. He mourned for his parents, who had to be told by his little sister, who probably couldn't believe the words even as they were cried by their daughter. He mourned for the life he could have had, the children, the wife, the normality.

Bu there was nothing he could do about it now, he supposed, and he wouldn't change his decision if he could do it over. He would never have let his sister die if there was even the slightest chance he could change her fate. Jack almost fell over as a hand clapped on his shoulder, yanking his hood down simultaneously.

"Frostbite, what're ya doin', running outta the pole like tha'? North was worried sick about you, ya gumby."

Jack's brow was furrowed in confusion. North was way too busy to be worried about him, wasn't he? Besides, he just wanted to be left alone! Without facing the older guardian, the winter sprite turned away, pulling his hood back over his snowy head. Well, he tried at least...

Bunny smirked as he caught the frost child around the ankle as he started to fly off, emo powers activate. He opened a hole with a quick double tap of his foot, dropping the squirming teen into it, before bounding in after him. The two emerged together in the globe room at the pole, surrounded by the concerned faces of their fellow guardians. Anger rose in Jack like the raging winds of a blizzard and he shoved up from the ground, storming to the nearest door only for North to step in front of him, blocking his path. He next tried the window, only to find them all locked. He whirled on his friends.

"What is the _matter_ with you guys? Can't I have one day of peace and quiet, _one day_ to just sit and wallow if I want to?"

Bunny scowled at the attitude their youngest was showing. Sure, his acting like an unruly kit at times was cute, but come on, did he have to come with all the teenage angst?

"And what exactly is it you have to wallow in this close to chrissie, huh Jackie?" He taunted in a mocking tone, arms folded across his chest as he stood to his full height.

"Hmmm, I don't know, maybe..._my own death!" _

The whole room froze. North, in the process of taking a bite of his cookie, found he now had crumbs in his lap. Tooth dropped to the floor as her wings stopped buzzing. Sandy's last symbol of a golden exclamation mark disintegrated, and Bunny rolled back on his heels as Jack took deep breaths, his eyes widening as his revelation registered in his brain.

'No no no no no' repeated through his head, never ending. He had never really thought to tell the Guardians how he became the spirit of winter, it was never relevant at the time, and yet now somehow he knew their reactions would not be good. North was the first to recover from the shock, although not fully if his incoherency was anything to go by.

"Jack...you..._today_?"

Jack sighed, rubbing at his forehead. This was exactly how he didn't want this conversation to go. Oh well, he supposed, might as well get it all out now.

"Look...I got ice skates for my birthday, my mom must have saved for ages, times were hard, you know? And my little sister already had an old pair of mine from when I was little, so I told her I'd take her ice skating. I didn't get the chance to check the ice, she was so excited, we both were. The ice cracked beneath her, and I didn't know what else to do, I couldn't let her die. She was my _sister..._"

Jack swallowed as his voice cracked, feeling a prickle in the back of his eyes. He kept his eyes on the floor, reluctant to face the pitying looks of his team mates.

"I pulled her to safety...but I fell in. Today is the anniversary of that day. I couldn't remember it until I got my memories back, and now that I have I feel like I should...I don't know, just commemorate it or something. I was at my own funeral, you know, I just didn't know it was mine. No one cared that I'd died, not even me. Just my sister and my parents...I-I _someone_ should care, even if it's just me. Someone should care about the sister I left alone. Someone should..should..sh-" Jacks descent into breakdown was disrupted by Bunny's arms around him, followed shortly by those of the other guardians. Norths beard tickled at his cheeks, Tooth's hands were warm through his hoodie as Bunny's nose bumped against his temples. Sandy clutched at his legs, and Jack let a few tears slip out.

"Shhh Jackie, Shhhhh, we care, we're here. You were so brave, we're proud of ya, mate. But ya know what mate? If ya hadn't o' died, we never woulda met ya, and I thank manny every day that we did."

As the guardians collectively tightened their hold on their youngest member, he couldnt help but feel better.

He may have left his old family behind, but there was nothing he could do about that now. This was where he belonged.

With his new family.

* * *

As usual, read and review and ANY AND ALL PROMPTS ARE WELCOME.


	7. Dancing Queen

Okay, this is just a really short one because tbh i'm way better with angst or fluff but this was so funny i had to try at least.

Cerekal: Oh you absolute star, you're so sweet, everything will be fine im sure but im grateful for your support!

Caithlinn13: heres a next chapter for you! even if it is only short :D I will DEFINITELY write some angsty jack and sandy for you!

frosty's girl: glad you found it cute!

BrightSideOfTheMoon: I love your name! also, here is some more for you :D

EmotionalDreamer101: glad you enjoyed it :)

This prompt is for Changeofheart505, its not exactly the request but it does involve pitch dancing and that being why he's called the boogeyman!

* * *

Jack was having one of those days.

You know, one of those days where you're practically _itching_ for something to do but everyone around you seems way too busy to accommodate?

It was nearing December, so of course North was busy as the season to be jolly sped towards them. Bunny was also pretty busy at this point, having to perfect his chocolate recipes at this time of the year. Sandy and Tooth were always busy, the latter even more so in the winter season (all those hockey games and snowball fights, Jack thought with a wry smile). Even Jamie was out Christmas shopping with his family today.

Of course, Jack had work to do, and plenty of it, being the spirit of winter itself as he was. Despite this, he found himself at an end, no big snowstorms were due for a few days, and his tasks for the day were complete. As a result, the lithe figure of the youngest guardian could be found skating around his lake, lazily drawing frost patterns with his staff, when the sound reached him.

It was a steady rhythm, catchy, with a high pitched singer, though definitely male. It sounded close by, but there were no houses that close to his lake, Jack thought with a frown. Curiosity piqued, he grabbed his staff and took off with the wind, following the sound into the woods surrounding his home.

After a few moments of drifting on the wind, Jack spotted the origin of the strange music, a dark hole in the ground surrounded by wood splinters and planks.

'Pitch?', Jack wondered as he, recognizing the broken frame of the bed that covered the other spirits lair. The winter sprite shimmied into the opening, tighter than it was before, probably due to the cave in after their last battle. He followed the strange melodies through the black and damp tunnels.

What he found at the other end almost made him snap his own staff.

The Nightmare King himself, body encased in his heavy black robes, swinging his butt to _I don't feel like dancin'_ by the Scissor Sisters! Jack had to stuff his fist into his mouth to keep from crying with laughter.

"You'd think that I could hmmhmmmmhmmm" Jack was _this_ close to biting through his own knuckles as the darker spirit sang, his hips swaying in time with the beat. Finally, unable to resist, Jack lowered his hand to call;

"Hey Pitch! I guess there's a reason they call you the _Boogie man_!" He sank to the floor cackling as the tall Brit almost fell face first on the floor. Jack took his opportunity to leave the dreary caves, flying on the wind through the night sky to the pole.

He landed in the globe room in frost of his fellow guardians, ignoring their puzzled looks as he panted out his request to the guardian of memories.

"Tooth...Tooth, please tell me my memory box is still updating with my memories...I have _got _to show you guys something."

* * *

Please review and leave me some lovely prompts!


	8. Dying Embers

Hey guys! This one is for Caithlinn13, who wanted some Jack and Sandy angst! This has actually become an arc, so i hope you like it! If you've sent me a prompt guys, i swear i'm working on it! It's just inspiration hits at weird times :P

Disuareenix: Of course I can! I've actually sent you a PM inquiring as to the specifics :D

Cerekal: funny, thats exactly what i was thinking when i wrote it! I cant decide if i really really like the idea or if it would be mentally scarring.

Caithlinn13: YOUR WAIT IS OVER :D THIS IS FOR YOU! can't say i dont deliver :)

Changeofheart505: oooh thats such a good one, it might take me a while but I look forward to giving it a go :D

* * *

Jack couldn't sleep, and hadn't done so in several days, if Sandy was right.

Sandy was always right when it came to sleep.

The golden guardian had been making his rounds near Burgess, not bothering to look in on Jacks lake, remembering that he stayed at the Pole overnight nowadays, having been given a room in the workshop by Santa himself. Sandy remembered the big reveal, and Jacks face when he had seen the winter wonderland created for him. At first North had wanted to build the boy his own _wing_ at the pole, but the others had talked him down into just the room and bathroom, extravagant though it might be. The furnishings were made of North's never-melting ice, although the bed as rarely slept in. As though sensing this might be an issue, the toy maker has painstakingly carved an accurate tree for the boy to rest in, and Bunnymund swore the heavily carved rafters of the room hadn't been there before. The entire left wall of the room was comprised of windows, of which two glass doors opened onto a balcony coated in snow. The room was painted a light blue to match the winter spirits favorite hoodie, although he now had many more in his closet. North had drafted Bunny to paint an accurate depiction of Burgess across the four walls. Needless to say when the big presentation had occurred, Jack had pulled his hood up to hide his misty eyes before throwing himself into the cossacks arms. It took Tooth almost half an hour and a pinch of Sandy's dream sand to calm the child down.

Sandy frowned. Such simple things meant so much to the eternal teenager. It was an unfortunate side effect of his isolation.

Realizing that his thoughts had pulled him away from his work, Sandy hurriedly sent out his sand to the children of the town. Surprisingly, a strand pulled off towards the lake, exactly the opposite of what Sandy had come to expect since Jack had started sleeping at the pole. His confusion deepened further as he felt the pull of resistance on the sand flow. That wasn't right. Children didn't resist his dreams, ever, as far as he could remember. He decided to investigate, his sand shifting to the form of a parachute, lowering him gently to the ground near the oh-so-familiar body of water.

Sandy walked quickly over to where a tuft of white hair was poking out from behind a tree. He let out a silent gasp as he caught site of his youngest team mate, skin as pale as the snow falling around him. His eyes had heavy black circles surrounding them, blood drying on his cheek from a large gash on his forehead. His chest rattled with each unnecessary breath, his clothing singed and blackened.

For once Sandy wished he could speak vocally like everyone else, as his sand images didn't seem to be cutting it in the glazed over eyes of his companion. The dream bringer did the only thing he could do to get the attention of the young teen.

He hugged him.

Maybe not the best idea he ever had, but hey, he tried.

The boy went rigid in his arms, breath coming in painful sounding gasps, punctuated by harsh coughing. Sandy held on tightly, ignoring the tremors wracking the thin body, tiny hands rubbing soothing circles on the frosted fabric of his hoodie. A single question mark punctuated the silence, only the movement of sand able of being heard.

Unexpectedly, it worked. Jack coughed heavily, trying to pull air into his fragile lungs in order to stutter out an explanation.

"Summer sprite...t-thought it'd be f-f-funny to..to tie me to a tree and...set it on f-f-fire while I sl-slept" He sobbed, choking hard enough that Sandy was genuinely worried his lungs were going to come up through his mouth. The shorter Guardians eyes almost came out of his head at the revelation. The very _idea_ of someone doing that to _their_ youngest? No wonder the boy hadn't slept in days! But that brought to mind another question.

Why hadn't Jack come to them for help yet?

Shaking off the thought-now was not the time-, Sandy picked up the restless spirit, scooping up a pile of snow to coat his fevered brow. Quickly creating a cloud of his sand, he placed his precious burden down to rest before hopping on himself, setting sail at great speed for the north pole.

Reaching his destination, Sandy slipped the pair of them in through the window of Jacks bedroom, always open as it was. Forgoing the tree for a change, he tucked the boy in to the vast bed, smoothing the covers down over the skeletal form. He sighed, settling down in a white plush beanie chair as the power of his sand finally overcame the stubborn terror of its victim. The sadness of the situation was only increased, however, by the lack of happy dreams playing out above his head. His sand might be strong enough to put him to sleep, Sandy thought sadly, but it wasn't enough to make him dream sweetly. It was barely overcoming his fear as it was.

Sandy jumped as a loud knock came at the door, his head swinging round in fear that the sound had woken his young charge. He needn't have bothered, the winter spirit was dead to the world.

He tried not to linger on that metaphor.

North burst through the door, wide eyes blind to what lay in the room beyond.

"Jack! Are you in here? Is new toys for testing, da?"

Sandy rushed forward, shushing the large Russian by waving his arms above his head as an image of a mouth zipped shut formed. Jack stirred and every eye in the room turned to him. Two in concern, two more in questioning, quickly replaced by rage.

"Vhat has happened?" North whispered furiously, recognizing the need for silence as he watched the sleeping child in their care.

Sandy ushered him out the door and into the globe room. They had seasonal spirits to discuss, after all.

* * *

Hope you liked it guys, Review and leave me some delicious prompts :D


	9. Father Christmas

Okay so this is the longest one ive ever done. I wrote it whilst i was really ill, so im sorry if its a bit badly formed, im still ill but i didnt want to leave you lot hanging.

This is for Disuareenix who wanted papa north and this is one of an arc because i bloody love papa north okay, i really do.

Caithlinn13: Glad you enjoyed it! Ive got to do a couple of other arc chapters first, for example the its catching arc because i havent updated THAT one in forever, but im working on it!

Breyannia: who can say, who can say...well i could of course, im the writer, but youll just have to wait and see :D

PippaFrost: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, thats all i have to say to that :P

Cerekal: well then I'm honored, thankyou so much for your reviews! Hoping you enjoy this one too :D

Changeofheart505: I am cackling, you come up with the most evilly hilarious prompts ever, that is DEFINITELY happening. I cant wait to do that one!

* * *

Jack zoomed through the halls, peering over his shoulder intermittently. All clear, all good. He smirked as the door of his room came into sight.

Home straight now.

'Oi', Jackie! Quit bringin' the wind in, ya got legs!" The forever irritable tones of Bunny's australian accent pierced his joy.

He had been so close!

Jack swung round on the breeze, smirk in place, trying to appear as careless as the winds on which he rode upon. He shifted so his staff was beneath him and he sat on the crook, one leg tucked beneath him, one dangling behind him out of sigh from his sideways orientation.

"aww, can't the Kangaroo handle a little cold?" He taunted, watching with glee as the older guardians hackles rose in annoyance at the nickname, swiping deftly at him, clearly not trying to actually hit at the winter sprite. Jack laughed, dodging half heartedly as the paw swung his way.

Over his time with the guardians, they had grown to become somewhat of a family. Bunny, the protective elder brother with whom Jack argued on a daily basis. Tooth was the manic mother figure, always bustling about but would be there in an instant if you needed a hug. Sandy was the quirky uncle who you could always have a laugh with..and then there was North. North was the father Jack never had. Jacks human father had never been around when he was a kid, and having that father figure now...

It meant the world to him.

"Oh, I can handle the cold, Frostbite." Bunny smirked, a mischievous glint in his eye. He sprung, tackling the child to the ground, careful to push the staff conduit out of the way so it wouldn't be damaged. He didn't realize he would have to have the same worry about the seasonal spirit himself.

"G'ahh! Bunny get off, get off!"

The Pooka sprang back from the younger guardian, heart racing from the pain filled tones of his team-mate. His paws grabbed the teens shoulders, sweeping over the grimace on his pale features, saddened and worried by the tear filled eyes.

"Jackie? What's wrong?" Jack didn't answer, but his hands grasped at his left ankle, prompting Bunny to turn his attention to the appendage. Bunny's expression filled with understanding as he took in the bruised appearance, and the rapidly increasing swelling. He winced as it registered that the ankle was most definitely broken, and he had probably just jostled the bones further out of alignment than they already were. Bunny gently picked up the thin sprite, carrying him towards the globe room where he knew North could call for the medical yeti.

"Easy Jackie, I'm gunna take ya' to North, okay mate?" He bumped his nose against the boys temple as he inhaled sharply from the pain shooting through his foot. Bunny knew now wasn't the time to lecture, nor was he the person to do it.

North sat in the globe room, a plate of cookies on the arm of his chair as he sipped his cocoa, tired after a long day in the workshop. The elves had been constantly underfoot and had eventually caused a huge pile of toys to topple over, halting production for half the day and requiring Norths help to calm the panicking workers. Now he was looking forward to a nice, long, relax. He idly wondered whether Jack had come home for the evening. Despite knowing of his elemental nature, and _knowing_ that he was a free spirit and could not be contained, North always breathed a silent sigh of relief every time his young charge returned safe and sound. He couldn't help himself. Ever since seeing Jack fall from the air, exhausted, during their first fight with Pitch, he felt a deep swell of fear whenever the spirit went more than three days without putting in an appearance in his home. It hadn't helped when, shortly after presenting him with his bedroom, North had awoken to screams coming from the teens room. He had rushed to the scene, only to find the boy writhing in the throngs of a nightmare. He had held the child long into the night, wiping away his tears and running his hands through his hair, singing him back to sleep. North smiled as he thought of his tentatively growing relationship with the embodiment of winter.

Speak of the devil...

The doors to the globe room burst open, almost startling the guardian of wonder to the point of spilling his cocoa. North shuddered at the thought. He shuddered for a completely different reason, however, when he saw just who had burst in, or more specifically who they were carrying.

"Jack! Moy Malchik, are you alright?" North's hands fluttered almost nervously around the form of their youngest, trying to ascertain the seriousness of the situation. Knowing how independent the boy was, seeing him carried meant he must either be hurt or unwell. North looked up at the Easter guardian, eyes questioning.

Bunny huffed, only marginally as irritated as he seemed. He honestly didn't mind when North went all papa bear over the kid, he kind of expected it by now. But couldn't the guy _see_ the kid was in pain and needed some medical attention?

"North, his ankles broken, and I reckon he's got a couple o' cracked ribs too, plus..woah, snowflake, your sleeve is covered in blood! What the heck have you been doin', Jackie?" the Pooka exclaimed, twisting Jack's arm so North could see the large patch of red darkening the pale fabric. North stood quickly, calling for his senior yeti, Phil, and the medical team. He gently took the child from Bunny's arms, ignoring his squirming and laying him on the long couch by the window, pushing it open slightly to allow the wind to comfort the clearly uncomfortable spirit.

"North, I'm fine, you guys are just fussing, I just need to go back to my room and sleep it off. Look, I can do all this myself." Before North could stop him, Jack was setting his own ankle with a grimace and a grunt of pain. A quick touch of his staff to the swollen appendage encased it in ice. North, needless to say, was horrified.

"Jack...what did you just do, mate?" Part of North was relieved to find that Bunny seemed just as horrified as he himself did.

"Umm...set my ankle and put it in a cast? Is that so weird?"

_Yes_, North thought, but shook the thought from his mind. Jack had been alone for 300 years, and now they were facing the consequences for it, he supposed. With a glance up at Bunny, North could tell they were on the same page.

Luckily, they were saved from a response by Phil and Helga, the medical yeti. Despite their rocky beginnings, North knew his head yeti and their newest resident had grown very close, and so wasn't surprised when the yeti let out a pained garble at the sight of his friend in such a state. Jack smiled loosely at the furry creature.

"No worries, Phil, I'm okay, see?" He gestured to his leg encased in ice. The yeti saw what the boy had done to himself and immediately began shouting in panicked yetish. Jack shrank back on his sofa.

"Phil! Phil! Is okay. Do what you need." North calmed his head of staff, patting him roughly on the back. He then turned to Jack. "Phil is disliking dis method, says he will redo. And you will let him, Jackson Frost. He iz worrying much about you, as am I." He pointed out sternly as the free spirit opened his mouth to argue. Jack huffed, touching his staff to the block of ice once more to draw the ice back into his being. He winced heavily as the throbbing started up again, only to relax as he felt North sit behind his head, pulling him down onto his lap as he stroked his hair. Jack would never admit it in front of Bunny, but after three hundred years alone, he found himself constantly craving physical contact, and his favourite type? Having his hair stroked.

North bit back a sigh of joy at the contented look on the youngsters face. _This_ was how it should be, he thought. Not with Jack injured of course, he corrected himself as the yeti's set to work, but him and his boy together sharing some peace and quiet.

Bunny smirked as he let himself out of the room. Jack would be okay, there was no need to worry.

His father would take care of him, he was sure.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed reading and of course, please review if you have the time, and leave me a lovely prompt for my prompt box :D


	10. Dying Embers part 2

this one is LONG. and i cant decide if i love it or hate it.

P.S. in terms of some of the names.

Pasha is sort for Wapasha, meaning red leaf i think

Serafine means burning fire, also, dont shoot me if im wrong, i just googled them is all.

inviso-bella: im glad you;re intrigued, i might try and work in how he got hurt in later chapters of that arc, okay?

thejellyfish99: glad you enjoyed it!

EmotionalDreamer101: haha! so doing that! Thankyou so much, i LOVE that kind of prompt!

AndiPandi5: glad youre enjoying it!

SaiyanPrincess: YES YES YES it is so going on my list :D

PippaFrost: Better? WELCOME TO CHAPTER 2 OF DYING EMBERS

AyameKitsune: Thankyou so much :) More, you say? Your wish is my command, I shall begin work tonight!

Caithlinn13: an update for you, my ear, i hope you enjoy :D

Disuareenix: im so happy you liked it :D

* * *

"So you're tellin' me a bunch o' seasonal spirits attacked our frostbite? Mate, that ain't funny" Bunny scolded, sitting back on his haunches in the globe room. The guardians were gathered, all but one, summoned by the northern lights.

North sighed, running a hand through his long white beard. "Iz no joke, my friend. I wish that it were not so, but our little _snezhinka_ is currently being held unconscious by Sandy, to help with pain. That iz why we gather. Something must be done about dis."

Tooth was close to tears at the idea that her Jack – and his brilliant teeth – had been injured by someone he was supposed to be able to call family. Everyone in the spirit world knew that the seasonal spirits considered Gaia their mother figure, and that, whilst they were very different seasons, they were supposed to be a family.

_Just like us_, she thought, wincing a little at the bitter route her thoughts were taking. _How is he ever going to trust us if he can't even trust his own brothers and sisters?_

"North-" She spoke, about to voice her concerns, when the creaking of the globe room door interrupted her. She turned in annoyance, ready to snap at a yeti for interrupting their private meeting.

Her mouth closed with a sharp click of her own pearly whites when she saw no yeti at the door.

"Sandy? What are you doing, mate? He shouldn't be out of bed yet!" Bunny yelped as the youngest member of their ragtag band of misfits entered the room. He walked slowly, leaning heavily on his staff, one hand permanently on the fluffy head of his shortest teammate. He was wearing fresh blue pyjamas, and had been cleaned up some, but those kindnesses did little to alleviate the concerns that arose at the sight of his many bandages, and the bruises littering his pale skin. There was also the horrifying sound of his breathing, a deep wheezing during which an unsettling rattle could be heard emanating from the almost emaciated looking torso. Bunny hopped forward, raising a paw to touch the young winter sprite, offer support if he needed.

He was stopped in his efforts by a stream of golden sand grasping his wrist, preventing his hands ascent towards the winter spirits face. He frowned, confused, as he looked at the Sandman. The former wishing star merely shook his head, looking almost like he was trying to warn Bunny off of his charge. His sand whirled above his head, forming first the shape of a snowflake, the way he often showed Jack, and then the symbols of the other guardians. A candy cane for North, an egg for Bunny, and a tooth for Tooth, and had them move backwards, away from the snowflake. He then showed a silhouette of Jack, staff and all, visibly relaxing at the retreat of the other guardians.

Ah, right. Trust issues. Bunny backed off, determined to let the smaller, golden guardian do things his way. As his rescuer, and as the least intrusive of the guardians, what with his silent nature, he was likely the one Jack would trust most at this point.

"G-guys, I'm fine, just a bit sore." Jack tried to reassure, although the slight tremors racking his frame were from more than just pain, Sandy knew, shooting him a frown as he rubbed comfortingly at the young boys knee. Sandy understood the power of betrayal. Sandy knew how Jack dreamed of family, had done so for all 319 years of existence, and now, someone he had assumed he could consider family had hurt him deeply.

Both physically and emotionally. But if Jack wanted to pretend nothing was wrong, so be it. They could let him have that.

Sandy quickly changed the subject, symbols above his head flashing to ask North how production was getting on whilst his eyes conveyed his intentions. The Cossack caught on quickly, and the meeting proceeded as usual, the only minor variant being the burning fire in the souls of four of the five guardians, ready to avenge their own. They found their opportunity, as the meeting drew to a close and Jack dozed lightly on a chair. Sandy was the first to rise, gently disentangling himself from the winter spirits tight grasp, sprinkling a heavy dose of sand over the colonial youngster to help him dream soundly and prevent his awakening whilst they were gone. He gesture to the other guardians, close on _demanding_ a snow globe from North.

The other guardians were clearly shocked at the golden guardians behaviour. Sandy was usually reluctant to engage in any violence when no harm was being caused to the children. Was he really that protective of Jack? Of course, they knew Sandy and Jack had known each other briefly prior to their newest guardian being initiated, but did it really go that deep? Despite their confusion and questions, the others followed the smaller man through the portal to Gaia's domain, where they knew the summer spirit would be spending her off season.

It was time for words to be had, they felt, and justice to be served.

On emerging from the portal, the main thing the guardians noticed was the _heat_. That stifling, summer heat, filled with humidity that made it feel like you were drinking a glass of water every time you so much as took a breath. They proceeded toward the palace of the realm, where they knew they would find Mother Nature herself. That is, if she hadn't already been on her way to find them from the second they stepped foot in her domain.

"Ah, dear Guardians, it has been many years since any of you graced my lands with your presence. You have need of me, I sense. What can I do to help?" They turned at the ethereal voice breezing through the trees. The woman herself was every bit as beautiful and North and Bunny remembered Jacks snow version to be, but more so. She wore a dress made of green vines, flowers tangled in her chestnut hair. Her pale arms were patterned with symbols of the seasons, four standing out above the rest. Only Bunny knew that these four tattoo's were her connections to the seasonal spirits. Jack had told him that was how their 'mother' knew where they were, and if their connection to the earth had been cut off. Summer's symbol shone with a golden glow, being the season in bloom at the realm of Gaia, a bright golden sun almost glistening in the light filtering through the trees. Spring was represented by a swirl of leaves around the right wrist, as though caught up in a gentle breeze. Autumn was represented, also by leaves, but these leaves were red, and falling down the left arm, as they would fall from tree's. The Guardians eyes were lured to the last however, that of winter. A widespread frost across the collarbone of the beautiful spirit, tiny snowflakes, each as unique as Jacks were, swirling across her gentle skin. She smiled fondly at the distraction they had found.

"You are very fond of my son, I see."

The brought Sandy back to earth pretty damn quickly and he rose to meet the earthen beauty's gaze. Her eyes widened at his abrupt approach, but she settled quickly, knowing that if the _sandman_ was confronting her about something, it must be serious. She watched, still stood in one of her stunning gardens with the guardians, as the sandman relayed the tale of her winter spirits attack via imagery. She had always been able to catch on to his meaning much faster than others, though no-one knew why. As he came to the end of his tale, Sandy was relieved to see a burning passion in the eyes of the other, a righteous anger for the discord in her family circle. When she spoke, there was steel in her tone.

"Come. We shall gather the seasons in the east court. They may be my children, but crimes against their own cannot go unpunished." She swept away, the wind urging her on. She allowed a tiny smile to form on her face at the protectiveness the wind had developed over her youngest. At least he would always have the wind. She led the Guardians into a vast room, a circular floor surrounded by stands made of twisting vines and knotted wood benches, all facing a large wooden throne at the centre of the room. Gaia sat delicately in the throne, laying her open palm flat against a green gemstone in the arm rest. Sandy waited in nervous anticipation, knowing the three remaining seasons had been summoned. He looked over questioningly, however, at Bunnymund's wince.

"Kids gonna feel that when he wakes up." He sighed, thinking of Jack back at Santoff Clausen. "Not answering the call? Yikes."

Sandy looked away guiltily. They knew so little of Jacks ties to Mother Nature. Why was it only Bunny who knew these things?

Suddenly, the air got much warmer than before, such that even Tooth, who was used to such heat, was fanning herself. Then came the spirits.

First came autumn, looking weary during her off-season. Sandy was reminded of how Jack looked last time they saw him uninjured. She wore an orange dress reminiscent of a Roman Toga, and a golden wreath of maple leaf patterns on her head.

Following her came spring, a young boy only slightly older looking than Jack, dressed all in green, his bright blonde hair glinting in the sun.

Lastly, of course, came summer, a young lady with fiery orange waves in her hair and wearing a dress of red and orange so vibrant it looked as though flames were licking her legs.

Bunny smirked as he noted none of them wore shoes either. The smirk fell as the spirits faced their creator. Whilst Jack had been brought back by the man in the moon, like the other spirits, his creation had had some input from Gaia. He _was_ an elemental after all.

"Mother, why have you called us? Is something wrong? And where's Jack?" The spirit of spring questioned, and Sandy was struck by how innocent the boy sounded, and how concerned he seemed to not be able to spot his brother. The young ones eyes widened as they fell on the other guardians. "Mother, _where's Jack_?"

Well at least Jack had _someone_ on his side.

Gaia pursed her lips, though her eyes shone with sympathy for her first son. The boys were really quite close, despite their differing seasons. She hated the thought of the hit he was about to take.

"I think maybe you should ask Serafine that, Pasha." She murmured. She rarely used their given names, it was just something they didn't do, preferring to give each other nicknames, but it could often be used to draw their attention to the seriousness of the situation. She watched, feeling her own heart break as her children faced off against each other, Pasha having clicked on what had happened moments after she spoke the reluctant sentence.

"Sera, what did you _do?"_


	11. Jack's Theme

Okay so this isn't a very long one but it was stuck in my head because someone requested a songfic involving this song and its just so PERFECT.

Of course, all lyrics belong to Johnny Rzeznik.

thejellyfish99: so glad you enjoyed it!

Daughteroftheredking: haha my heart sank when i read the start of that, but then i was really happy you actually liked it! i'll update some of the arcs soon i promise!

Frozenjaqulinefrost: mwahahahaha you sussed out my plans before i even revealed them

E: i am so glad you like that arc :D

Cat Girl 1995: thanks! I'm actually pretty pleased with how theyre turning out :D

Caithlinn13: Thankyou so much! I love Pasha, he's so adorable in my head :P favoritism of the writer :D

Spirals and Lightning Bolts: soon my dear, sooon :P

AyameKitsune: working on it!

Breyannia: mwahahahahaha i know i am so evil. take deep breaths sweetie.

Death-sama01: good, thanks! :D

Miki Fubiki: it's always the fiery ones... ;)

**Note: In your usual reviews of this fanfic, i would also appreciate it if you would vote for what arc you would like updated next, because obviously im keeping on top of the new prompts fairly well, but im aware im neglecting the arcs a bit, so let me know your favourite and whichever has the most votes by tomorrow at midnight, i shall update :D**

* * *

Bunny bounded through the halls of Santoff Clausen, powerful feet creating a thumping sound with each step. He was on the hunt for a particular frost spirit, having awoken in his nest that morning and entered out into the main part of his warren only to find his dye river iced over and his grassland layered in snow, several snow sculptures littering the hills. The straw that broke the camels back, however, was the message carved in the snow nearest the tunnels leading to the America's.

'Dear Easter Kangaroo,  
Have a Hoppy winter solstice!'

The writer didn't need to sign the works however, Bunny knew exactly who to blame for the wreckage of his springtime paradise.

As he reached the door of the winter sprites room, not even pausing to knock on the snowflake design of the door. He shoved the door open, breathing hard as the door banged against the wall.

It was only then that he noticed the music. Slow and steady, a deep voice sang. Incised as he was, Bunny couldn't help but notice the lyrics as he scanned the room for the youngest guardian.

_I am a question to the world,  
Not an answer to be heard  
Or a moment that's held in your arms.  
And what do you think you'd ever say?  
I won't listen anyway…  
You don't know me,  
And I'll never be what you want me to be.  
_

He locked eyes on the small ball of blue and brown sitting by the window, almost invisible as pressed back against the cushions as he was. The young boy hadn't even flinched at the entrance of the large Pooka. Bunny took a step closer, anger fading fast but still present. He stopped short however, when his sharp eyesight caught a glistening in the light.

Were those _tears?_

It was difficult to discern between the pale blue hood -which uh oh, warning sign- but Bunny would have sworn he could see tiny drops of ice clinging to the childs face. He sat stock still, not even moving with each passing breath, something Bunny was suddenly reminded he didn't even need to do.

_And what do you think you'd understand?  
I'm a boy, no, I'm a man..  
You can't take me and throw me away.  
And how can you learn what's never shown?  
Yeah, you stand here on your own.  
They don't know me 'cause I'm not here. _

Jack shuddered a bit at that, head turning to face the window even more so. Bunny winced as the lyrics rang through his head. Jack was alone since his rebirth as a guardian, never had anyone to show him the way... what could that have been like? And they _had_ thrown him away, disregarded him as a trouble maker and a nuisance, and acted like he wasn't even _there_, like he didn't _exist_ even though they'd known he had.

What kind of guardians were they, to have disregarded a child like that?

_And I want a moment to be real,  
Wanna touch things I don't feel,  
Wanna hold on and feel I belong.  
And how can the world want me to change?  
They're the ones that stay the same.  
They don't know me,  
'Cause I'm not here. _

Ouch. That one hurt. Especially more so as he could hear Jack whispering in time to the music, voice breaking as he let out a sob. For so long Jack had been unable to _touch_ anyone, heck, they all knew he was touch-starved, that was why North always took extra time to hug him.

_And you see the things they never see  
All you wanted, I could be  
Now you know me, and I'm not afraid  
And I wanna tell you who I am  
Can you help me be a man?  
They can't break me  
As long as I know who I am _

And that was the skinny of it, wasn't it? The kid had tried so hard in his first few weeks as a guardian to be who they wanted him to be, to live up to their supposed expectations. In all that time he was crying out for help and they ignored him...but he still hadn't broken.

_They can't tell me who to be,  
'Cause I'm not what they see.  
Yeah, the world is still sleepin',  
While I keep on dreamin' for me.  
And their words are just whispers  
And lies that I'll never believe. _

Was that true too? Would Jack ever truly trust them to not leave him out in the cold again?

_And I want a moment to be real,  
Wanna touch things I don't feel,  
Wanna hold on and feel I belong.  
And how can they say I never change?  
They're the ones that stay the same.  
I'm the one now,  
'Cause I'm still here.  
_

Bunny didn't realize how caught up he'd gotten in his own thoughts until the last notes rang out, and he could hear movement. His eyes snapped to Jack, who was brushing away his tears, creating tiny _click'_s on the floor as the ice droplets hit the wood. Bunny's heart melted at the sight, and he hopped forwards, ignoring the startled sound from the embodiment of winter.

"B-Bunny, I-"

Jack was cut off, pulled bodily into the lap of the elder guardian, face pressed against his ruff as he was held, almost _rocked_, in a hug. Jack stuttered, partially horrified that Bunny had seen him in such a state, but part of him rejoicing for the physical contact. He stilled as he felt Bunny's paw rubbing at the nape of his neck, soothing him much like his mother used to.

"Easy Frostbite, I gotcha mate. I've gotcha. And ol' Bunny's always gonna be here, mate, and so are you. We've gotcha now, little 'un."

Jack let himself cry into the silky grey fur of his pseudo-brother. Allowing himself to be soothed.

"You're our lil' ankle-bitah now."

* * *

Thanks so much for reading! Please review and vote for an arc :D


	12. Dying Embers part 3

HEY GUYS :D okay so this one ends a bit weird i think so i apologize for that but otherwise I hope you like it! Next chapter is going to be a new prompt but this one does have another chapter to it :D

Cat Lunanoff: Haha im glad you and everyone else likes pasha :D we're going to see more of him in other arcs and especially in the next chapter, okay?

Frozenjaqulinefrost: oh gosh, i didnt mean to make anyone cry!

E: this review made me smile so so so much! haha just you wait til next chapter!

Caithlinn13: your update, my lady :)

PippaFrost: i come up with the best puns :P

Okay so i didnt reply to everyone this week, so im sorry :S i just didnt know what to say to some of you :P But i'm always grateful for your support!

* * *

The guardians were shocked at the events that were unfolding in front of them. The previously joyful and lithe spirit of spring's muscles were now locked, his eyes filled with righteous fury. Sandy was shocked, although the boy had spoken of his seasonal family before, they had never actually met, and Jack had never told them how protective his 'brother' could be.

As they watched green crackles of energy fly through the air around the male elemental, they didn't have to wonder why. Pasha looked downright _scary_ as he faced off against his sister, her hair flying in the breeze that picked up around them, full of static energy.

"Oh come on, it's not like I killed him! He was on my turf during summer, Pash!" Serafine screamed across the clearing, indignant. They circled each other, faces pulled back into scowls. It surprised the guardians that they didn't fly as their younger brother did. Perhaps they couldn't.

Pasha growled at the affectionate nickname. How dare she call him that, like the caring sister he thought she was? This was Jack they were talking about! He was their youngest, their most joyful, and they had sworn to their mother, and on their seasons, to protect him and make him one of their own.

Her actions felt like a sharp dagger slicing through that promise. Jack had been their on his dark days, had helped him when he was injured, had defended him against all others. Jack was theirs, and he was precious.

"You _hurt_ our _brother_! You betrayed _me_ by doing so!" He all but screamed at his sister. Sister. He could hardly bear to think of her as such now that he knew what she was capable of. Sure, Jack would recover, but there would be scars, both emotional and physical. And if she was capable of injuring Jack like that, what would stop her doing the same to the rest of them next time they so much as ticked her off?

Bunny had to look away as Pasha pushed a torrent of energy towards his sibling. She retaliated, their auras meeting in the middle in a blinding cacophony of light. Bunny was pretty sure he could hear them both screaming in frustration.

It was due to his having to turn away that he noticed the newcomer first. Stumbling through a portal, clearly having 'borrowed' one of North's portals, was the still severely injured Jack Frost, leaning on his staff like a cane to hold him up.

"Frostbite!"

Like hitting the pause button on a movie, the battle occurring behind him came to a grinding halt as all occupants of the area turned to look at the winter spirit limping towards them. He was staring wide eyed at his family, his seasonal siblings and mother. Bunny was shocked to say he even looked _amused, _although he could sense anger in the youngest guardian as well. As he reached the centre of the clearing, obviously favouring the region around his brother rather than his sister, Jack gave them all a weak smile.

"Hey guys, how's everybody doing? Can't help but defend my honour, I see, Pash."

Snapping out of his surprise, Pasha responded only by pushing himself in front of the injured spirit, keeping a hand on the pale wrist not holding on to a certain crooked staff. Jack smiled warmly at the interaction, although there was a flash of indignance at the protection.

"Oh come on, springlet, she's not gonna do anything now, it's over. We're on neutral turf now anyway." Jack tried to wave off the protective nature of the spring spirit, only to widen his eyes as Pasha tightened his grip a little on the teens wrist, growling out a response in a low voice through clenched teeth, his eyes never leaving the redhead across from them.

"Baby brother, for once in your reborn life would you do as I ask and just _stay behind me?"_ he reprimanded, and then quieter, "I won't see you hurt any more than you already are, Jackie. Not when I'm here."

Gaia sighed from her place across the clearing, so quietly Bunny wasn't sure anyone else would hear it. He sympathised with her in a strange sort of way. Her children must always be fighting, and there was little she would ever be able to do to stop it. They each had an opposite amongst their kin, and that could not be overcome easily.

Jack however, seemed to have had enough.

"No! For goodness sake, we're family, so will you two quit fighting? Yes, what Sera did to me was bad, and no I don't forgive her for that, but I won't risk anyone else getting hurt over it! Now can we please stop being so ridiculous? We're all supposed to work _together _to keep...t-to keep.." Jack held his head, swaying as his words trailed off. He had gotten overly excited in his attempts to restore peace to his family, and the pain he was in from his injuries was finally making itself known. Bunny leapt forward to catch the falling spirit as he lost consciousness, only to find himself beaten to the chase by the youngest guardians protective elder siblings. Pasha and Willow lowered him gently to the ground. Even Sera seemed to have taken a step forward to help. Gaia lifted herself from her throne, pushing her children aside to see to her injured son.

"Oh my baby boy, what am I ever going to do with you?" She crooned, gently stroking his hair. The guardians looked away, feeling as though they were intruding on a very private moment. Bunny leaned to one side to whisper to Sandy.

"Am I the only one who has no idea what's going on any more?" He stifled his laughter as the former wishing star shook his head to indicate that he too was confused by the strange family dynamics at play here.

Before their discussion could go any further, however, their attention was drawn back to the group of elementals, as a blue aura of energy, one which Bunny _knew_ belonged to Jack, exploded outwards, engulfing them all in its light. Shielding his eyes against the light, Bunny was just about able to see the spirits of Spring, Summer and Autumn link hands with their mother, surrounding the injured party. Pasha could not tear his eyes from his younger siblings face. Willow looked stoic, but it was Sera who was openly sobbing with guilt at what she had done. Seeing her younger brother laying on the ground, vulnerable, face pulled into a grimace with pain, she realized how petty she had been.

Their family was more important than maintaining some silly turf war, she knew that now. She sobbed for her own foolishness, she cried for the pain of her brother. She cried for the pain she had caused all her siblings with her selfish actions. But mostly she cried for the loss of their trust. Few people knew about the bond of the elemental spirits, the only five of them in existence. She knew the Pooka guardian liked to think of himself as a seasonal, being so closely linked to spring and all, but it wasn't the same as _their_ bond. Like tight strings strung between them that extended when they needed to, she could feel her siblings bond to her at all times. Could feel their strength, and would know if one of them was fading. Not hurt, necessarily, but fading.

She had felt Jacks bond weaken as she injured him, and now, she could feel the weakening of her own as her family grew more and more emotionally distant from her.

"Hey there, don't cry little miss. We're gonna have a little fun instead, okay?"

Sera gasped, eyes flying open as she felt a cold finger wipe her tears away. Standing in front of her, practically _glowing_, stunning smile ever-present on his face, was Jack.

* * *

Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, there will be one more coming with some hopefully great familial reconciliation. also, we will be seeing more of the other seasonals in future arcs, so dont be afraid to prompt using them, considering how much you all seem to love Pasha! (my adorable little spring spirit :D )


	13. Brother, mine

Okay, this one is actually quite common amongst those of us who create OC seasonal spirits but i couldnt help myself, I so wanted to write some more Pasha! Also, Sera needs to stop fighting people. Seriously Serafine, you have a problem.

Also, I started this off with a lot of North, and i know im neglecting other guardians a bit, but it ends with bunny because i really love bunny okay.

Caithlinn13: Im sorry its not the next part of DE yet but i hope you enjoy my fluff here :D

AndiPandi5: your wish is my command, have some more Pasha!

PippaFrost: we will eventually get to 68, no worries there, but as explained later in this chapter, Pasha can be a bit flighty :P in the meantime ENJOY THIS CHAPTER THAT IS ALL BROTHERLY FLUFF.

thejellyfish99: why thankyou very much :D

* * *

"North!" The teenage voice rang through the halls of Santoff Clausen as bare feet and pale skin flew frantically through the immense structure. "North, help! Please!"

The toymaker was in his office, working on a band new doll set for the little girls of the earth, using the elemental family he had recently been introduced to as inspiration. His head shot up, however, at the panicked tone of his fellow guardian penetrating the door. Seconds later, a hurried pounding was heard against the door and it flew open, thankfully not damaging any of his sculptures. In the doorway stood Jack Frost, as expected, but carrying an unexpected burden in his trembling arms.

"North, please, you have to help him, he and Sera were fighting again and she got him real bad but they were too far from home for mom to help and we were closer to you since its spring in the northern hemisphere right now and I felt his bond flicker and North he's spring right and this place is really warm and I know the warren would probably be better but Bunny's really busy and he doesn't really like me all that much and-" Jack finally paused to draw a breath, looking slightly dizzied. North placed his hands on the boys shoulders, silencing him. He smiled gently, lifting the unconscious spring spirit out of Jack's skinny arms, turning to carry him through his domain to the infirmary. Jack flew beside him, breathing shakily. To be honest, North was more worried about _Jack_ right now than about Pasha, despite the injuries of the latter. Seasonal spirits were tough, and very resilient to the energies of their siblings, North was aware of that from some of Jack's tales of his pseudo-siblings. It was the stress the winter spirit was putting himself under that was worrying. He spoke of the season in the northern hemisphere being spring at that point, which meant it was the young boys off season, and true enough, he looked _exhausted_. The additional strain of his fear wasn't helping him, and flying through the warmth of spring to collect his hurt brother had to have caused him discomfort.

North laid his light burden on one of the beds, calling to the yeti on call to use any

means necessary to help the injured elemental in their care. If Pasha mattered to Jack, which he could see in his near hyperventilation, then he definitely mattered to North. As the yeti, Harold, North believed he was called, began to strip the spring spirit in order to better aid him, North idly wondered if it was a prerequisite of elementals to be so skinny. Although he couldn't count Pasha's ribs as he could Jack's, there was still a niggling thought at the back of his head that told him healthy boys should not be so thin. As though reading his mind, Jack smiled weakly, eyes never leaving his brothers form.

"Pash and I are a bit alike, you know? He won't tell me exactly what happened to him, but Pasha was bought up in times of hardship. Wasn't much to go 'round you know? Pash was a bit better off than some kids, but still, he didn't get to pig out a lot. I was bought up in colonial times, we were in a war, and everything we had, I wanted to give to my sister. She was so little, she needed it. Wapasha was actually made a spirit around the same time as me too, give or take a decade. Difference is he was still alive when he was chosen, so it was Gaia that chose him, not MiM. So he had a bit of guidance." Jack sounded wistful as he trailed off, moving closer to the bed to sit next to his ailing companion. North felt for him. Jack had been so alone...and to find out he had a whole family he should have known from his rebirth...

And now, only shortly after recovering from injuries himself, he was having to care and worry for the injuries of a family member, although admittedly less severe than his own had been.

"Harold says small spring spirit will be fine, Jack. Iz just needing good rest, but will likely wake soon." North spoke softly, not wanting to startle his youngest charge out of his reverie. Jack nodded slowly, crossing his legs in the chair in which he sat, hand clasping the much warmer one on the bed. Momentarily North worried the room would be far too warm for the guardian of fun, given how warm they were going to keep it to benefit his brother, but he admitted, if only in his head, that even if he tried he would likely not be able to pull the child away. He resolved to return in a few hours to check on him and pull him away then, if need be. But first, he would inform the other guardians currently on their way for a meeting, that their little winter spirit was not to be disturbed.

In the end it turned out to be Bunny who went to check on the youngsters, North feeling that if any of the guardians would be able to drag Jack to rest, it would be the other of his older brother figures. Knowing him, North would have just fallen for the puppy dog eyes and let him stay their 'til he passed out.

Entering through the infirmary doors, Bunny sighed. Jack was asleep on the bed, curled up against his brother, sweat beading on his face, an unhealthy flush creeping up his pasty skin.

"Oh yeah, time to stick you in a freezer, frosty." Bunny hopped over, taking note of the deep black bags under the youngest guardians eyes, making him grateful that the child was at least getting some well deserved rest at last. Winter had been long this year, which although it excited Jack, also wore him down much more than usual. The Pooka froze in his thought track, however, as he noticed a tan hand stroking gently through the winter spirits damp hair. He looked further up the bed, two pairs of vivid green eyes meeting. Pasha smiled easily, eyes flicking down to his sibling.

"He's so tired. He's going to make himself ill if he keeps this up...I was hoping you could help with that?" He laughed lightly, gesturing with the other tired hand his intention to have Bunny move the smaller spirit to somewhere he might be more comfortable. He was right, by the looks of it the kid was already making himself sick with heat. Winter spirits weren't meant to spend extended time in the heat, after all.

"You really care about the little tyke, eh?" The words were out of his mouth before Bunny could stop them, and Pasha's green eyes darkened as he turned serious, although his tone still held the quiet softness of a caring family member.

"Jack... has done a lot for me. And has been through a lot. He never complains about it, he never gives up on it all, he just sort of...takes it. Before Jack came to our little family, we were broken. Sure, we all were bonded, but only that. Jack brought his laughter and his smiles and his huge heart, and made us one. Okay, so every now and then, we fight and we argue, but that's normal I guess. Sera's majorly hot-headed, I can be flighty, Willow is a bit wistful a lot of the time, and Jack can be majorly fierce when he wants to be, but that's all part of our seasons, of who we are. And now...he is part of who we are too. I don't really think I need to tell _you_ that, Bunny. I think you're very well aware of why we care so much about Jackie, aren't you?"

Bunny was startled to realize that until Pasha spoke the words he hadn't realized he was asking why _he_ cared so much for Jack as well. He supposed the spring spirit was right, though. He was one of them now, of their little guardian family. The young teen had gone from having a family, to none, and then to having two.

"Guys? Wha'ss goin' on? Is Pash okay?" a familiar voice croaked, coughing weakly. Both of the elder spirits turned soft eyes on the youngest amongst them, one resuming stroking through white locks, the other coming over to rest a paw beneath the younglings legs, lifting him up gently and slowly, throwing a wink to the spring spirit, who laughed freely.

"Yeah, Jackie, I'm okay. But I think you've gone and made yourself sick sitting and taking care of me like that, so Bunny's just going to get you nice and cool again, okay?" Pasha spoke slowly but confidently, reassurance filling his tone.

"Mmkay" Jack nodded at him, looking through bleary eyes as he smiled gently. "'M glad you're alright."

As Bunny hopped out of the room towards cooler surroundings in which to lay his little brother to rest, Pasha smiled at the knowledge that Jack had more than one older brother looking out for him.

Together, they would make sure their little snowflake would never melt.

* * *

Okay so I hope you enjoyed this please Read and Review!


End file.
